


Democracy

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel has died and Oma has allowed him to ascend. It's not much comfort.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 4





	Democracy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Teal'c.

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up from the bootlaces he was tying. "Teal'c."

"Will you not speak to Major Carter of Daniel Jackson's fate? My tales of Kheb have not comforted her."

"Comfort? You think I got any of that?"

"You do not mourn. Therefore, you do not believe Daniel Jackson is dead."

Jack scoffed. "You think it's that simple?"

"She merely wishes to know that Daniel Jackson lives happily."

"Trust me, T, that's not what Carter wants. She wants him back."

"As do I."

"Then it's unanimous." Jack stood, one hand on his aching back. "You think Oma gives a damn?"


End file.
